


Lambo NO

by widdlewed



Series: Guys NO [6]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Medication, Out of Character, Reborn is OOC, it'll make sense later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:17:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6781387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widdlewed/pseuds/widdlewed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just wanted his Family. That was all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lambo NO

In the Bovino Mansion, the uttering of ‘crazy’ was taboo. One time a maid had used the word and had sent the three-year old Lambo in a fit, the tiny toddler screaming at the top of his lungs that he wasn’t crazy, that he wasn’t insane, that he really was from the future, that he needed his Big Bro Tsuna. 

 

When the Bovino Boss sat Lambo down and told him that this ‘Big Bro’ didn’t exist, tiny Lambo nearly summoned lightning from how distraught he became. 

 

“But he’s real!” Little Lambo sobbed as he clutched onto his father’s pant-leg. “He’s real! I need to see my Big Brother! I need to see my Big Bro! I couldn’t save him but I want to see him!” 

 

After that outburst, little Lambo was put onto medication and sealed away to the furthest parts of the Mansion, deemed an embarrassment to the Bovino Famiglia. 

 

At the age of four, subdued, medicated Tiny Lambo disappeared, slipping from the Mansion out of a hidden passageway that was created during the First Generation’s time. 

 

Little Lambo, eyes empty and mind a cluster of panic and memories and weighed down with a heaviness that always seemed to grow with each pill he took to ‘calm himself’ as his Mama told him, wandered the streets of Italy until he bumped into a young boy who who his medicine-riddled mind whispered as Basil. 

 

Basil took him back with him to the CEDEF head-quarters and asked Ettore if he could watch over him. Ettore, who for some reason made Lambo want to scream and cry and call a fake, just nodded. Sometimes, out of the haze that blanketed Lambo as he sat silently and obediently in the corner while Basil worked, Lambo would see a flash of silver. He was always hidden in the corners where it was hard to see him, as Basil was afraid he might get in the way, so many who visited barely even knew he was there. 

 

When he saw the silver he’d think of his hot-headed older-brother, a brother whose head had been blown clean off and whose body never got a funeral before Vongola fell and Lambo was killed in a game of chase. 

 

At the age of five, Lambo decided to stop taking his ‘calm down’ pills. After a month, he was loud and hyper, running up and down the halls of the base while wondering where ‘Stupid-Dere’ was. Ettore still made Lambo want to break something, but at least Lambo knew why now. 

 

Ettore was Tsuna’s older half-brother and that meant that Ettore would get in the way of Tsuna being great. Lambo didn’t like him and would never call him a Big Bro. He was a stranger and Lambo did not like him. 

 

* * *

 

Lambo didn’t remember much details from his memories, only the basics. He blamed it on his young brain. He remembered how he died, how everyone died, but not in detail and not by who. 

 

He remembered the news that his big brothers had been killed and had all but blamed himself. If only he hadn’t gone to Japan at the time. If only he’d stayed with Tsuna. If only…

 

Even with his guilt and self-hatred, Lambo knew that if he’d stayed with Tsuna, if he’d gone with him to the meeting, his death would have been far more gruesome than what he had to suffer. 

 

When Hayato up and left, abandoning Ettore and being claimed a ‘lousy, lazy, sorry-excuse of a body guard’, Lambo had known that he had gone to Japan. After all, Lambo wanted to go to Japan too. He wanted to be with his Big Bro Tsuna. 

 

Lambo had walked up to Ettore, forced down his snarls and spit, and had tugged on the older male’s pant leg. 

 

“Yeah?” Ettore asked, glancing down at the child whose personality had done a complete 180. 

 

“Idiot Haya went to Japan,” Lambo spoke and Ettore’s eyes found Lambo’s shining ones and he crouched down to Lambo’s height. 

 

“Yes?” Ettore asked, already knowing the details but wondering if maybe the child knew more. “He did. Do you know why?” 

 

“Idiot Haya went to be with Big Bro Tsu and that’s where Lambo wants to go,” Lambo spoke, begrudging the fact that he still sounded like a child. He blamed it on his young mind. Soon he’d be speaking as cool and mature as his future self. 

 

“Oh? Big Brother Tsu, huh? Why would Haya do that?” Ettore asked, moving to pat Lambo’s afro and retracted it, staring at the grenade that stuck to his hand. 

 

What. 

 

“Because Big Bro Tsu is going to be the best Sky ever, duh.” Lambo stared at Ettore as if he were an idiot. Ettore scooped the tiny child up into his arms, eyebrow raised. 

 

“Is he? What kind of sky?” Ettore asked, turning to see Iemitsu by the door of the meeting room. 

 

“A be-bene-benevo-” Lambo struggled with the wording. 

“Benevolent?” Iemitsu supplied from the doorway. Lambo nodded happily 

 

“Big Bro Tsu is going to be that kind of sky and he’s going to be awesome! His flames are always so pretty and when someone hurts us, hurts me, he shows them why he’s the Neo Primo Vongola Don!” 

 

Silence met Lambo’s exclamation.

 

Ettore smiled a smile that reminded Lambo of his big brother and subconsciously, the child’s hand gripped the teen’s dress shirt. 

 

“Neo Primo?” Iemitsu sounded again from the doorway. 

 

“Uh-huh.” Lambo looked to Ettore, whose face was gentle and his grip secure on Lambo’s form. He really did remind Lambo of Tsuna. Maybe it was Giotto’s genes. 

 

“Hey Lambo,” Ettore spoke, turning Lambo’s line of sight away from Iemitsu, whose face was beginning to darken. “How do you know all this?” 

 

_ Shut up,  _ a voice sounding like Lambo’s older self snapped.  _ Stop talking, idiot. Shut up. Zip it. Lock it up and throw away the key. Don’t say anything more.  _

 

Little Lambo looked up at Ettore and nuzzled into his chest because he didn’t see the smelly, ugly older teen. No, he saw Tsuna in him and clung to that sliver of home. 

 

“Because,” Little Lambo said in a voice that sounded his age, “I’m from the future.” 

 

* * *

 

_ “Lambo.” Ryohei’s voice was hoarse and strangled, as if he was struggling to swallow a mouth full of food. _

 

_ “Ryohei?” Lambo looked up from the sink, washing the dishes for Nana while she was at the store. The plate slipped from Lambo’s hands. Ryohei’s face was pale, his cheeks wet and his eyes red and puffy.  _

 

_ “...Ryohei…?” Lambo’s voice was shaking.  _

 

_ “Lambo, listen to me,” the forty year old spoke as he stepped up to the thirty year old. “There-there was...Tsuna...Tsuna was....they’re…” Ryohei broke down, tears falling as he bit back his sobs. Lambo felt the world crumble around him. His vision tunneled as he heard his older brother grit out “they’re dead” and his heart broke and he found himself on the floor, choking on his own spit and tears as he repeatedly pleaded that Ryohei was wrong.  _

 

_ They couldn’t be dead. Not his strong big brothers. Not his strong Family.  _

 

* * *

 

“Where are we going?” Lambo asked as he was led by the hand by Ettore. 

 

“The plane, silly,” Ettore spoke before pausing, scooping up the tiny child to move faster. “We’re going to Japan!” 

 

“Japan!” Lambo’s voice was loud and overflowing with glee. “Big Bro Tsu is in Japan! We’re going to see him!” Lambo bounced in Ettore’s arms. 

 

“We are. But for business, Lambo.” Ettore turned serious, looking down at Lambo, who paused in his joy. 

 

“Business?” Lambo echoed. 

 

“Business,” a second, more deep toned voice purred out. Lambo’s insides froze and he twisted his body in Ettore’s arms to catch a glimpse of black and orange. A man stood further back from the two, dressed in a finely pressed black suit with orange accents. His fedora covered his face but Lambo didn’t need to see his face to know who he was. 

 

_ “...what do you mean, he’s dead?” Lambo watched as Nana trembled in her seat. Iemitsu sat beside her, face grim and understanding. The couple, breaching seventy, looked so frail and fragile.  _

 

_ “He’s dead,” Lambo repeated, his fists gripping tightly to his pants. “Killed.” Beside him, Ryohei and Reborn were stiff like statues. Reborn’s hand rest heavily on Lambo’s shoulder, acting as an anchor for Lambo to trudge through. _

 

_ “He’s dead,” Lambo whispered because it wouldn’t stick. It couldn’t process.  _

 

_ He couldn’t be dead. He couldn’t.  _

 

_ “He’s dead.” _

 

“Reborn,” Lambo spoke, reaching hands out for the man. Man. He wasn’t a baby. His Big Bro had made sure that they wouldn’t have to suffer.

His Big Bro had suffered in his place. 

 

“What, little cow?” Reborn asked, eyebrow raised as he watched the child wiggle in Ettore’s arms. 

 

“Reborn. Meanie-Reborn!” Lambo snapped. He faintly remembered a very distant memory of him trying to kill this man. Why had he wanted to kill this man? This man - this man was his family. 

 

“Say that again, you little brat, and I’ll kick you to Japan instead of flying there,” Reborn replied cooly, plucking Lambo out of Ettore’s surprised arms. 

 

“Reborn, what are you doing here?” Ettore spoke as he looked ahead for his father. 

 

“Business. Nono asked a favor of me,” Reborn spoke, cradling the child in his arms. Lambo clung to him like it was the most normal thing to do and Ettore tried VERY VERY hard not to look at the Number One Hitman holding a tiny child in his arms as if he were used to it. 

 

“Reborn, do you remember me?” Lambo asked, reaching a hand up to pat at Reborn’s cheek. Reborn stared down at him for a moment before a feral smirk tugged on his lips. 

 

“What are you talking about? Remembering?” Reborn spoke, pulling at Lambo’s cheek. Lambo puffed his cheeks out, furrowing his eyebrows. 

 

_ His  _ Reborn, when he had gotten back to his adult form, had acted like a fatherly figure to Lambo and when Lambo was twenty, had taken him under his wing as Reborn’s apprentice. Tsuna had no say in the matter (not that he would) and Lambo had grown to see the Arcobaleno as his second most important person. Tsuna would always be his first.  

 

Something deep in Lambo mourned at the loss of his closest person and Lambo looked down at Reborn’s chest, tightening his grip on the man’s suit. 

 

“Nothing,” Lambo whispered and it echoed like a chime, overlapping with “He’s Dead” and Lambo scrunched his face up, trying to keep his throat from swelling. “Nothing at all.” 

 

“Lambo, Reborn, we’re boarding! Come on!” Ettore called further ahead of them. 

 

“Let’s go, stupid cow. We’ve got an idiot to train,” Reborn spoke and walked forward, holding Lambo close. 

 

* * *

_ Run run run run run run runrununrunrunrunrunrnRUN-! _

 

_ Reborn was dead. Reborn was DEAD, How who why how how how impossible no no no no no no _

 

_ “Found ya!” A bullet pierced his calf and he went down hard, screaming in frustration, pain, denial. Dead dead dead they were all dead he was left no no no Reborn Tsu-nii SOMEONE! _

  
_ “Aw,” a female cooed, “not fair Brother. You made our game of chase end so soon! AH! Look at him, sobbing like a pathetic toddler. Ahahaha!” The laughter stung his eardrums. Lambo curled into himself, sobbing out for his fallen family. He heard the gun cock and he knew no more.  _

**Author's Note:**

> So, here are the names of our antagonist Famiglias. 
> 
> Sciacallo - jackal  
> Procione - raccoon  
> Avvoltoio - vulture


End file.
